


Quatre's Song

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Quatre feels unfulfilled until he meets a little boy.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 4/24: Quatre’s Song

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: If you don’t know by now that they aren’t mine, you need a brain check…

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst (slight).

Rating: PG

Pairings: none really, just friends…

Note: I’d like to give credit to my best friend MA (aka Sarit) for helping me get an idea for this part. Again, the cold from hell was blocking all mental inspirations, but she was a sweetie and helped out! Also, if some of you are wondering what song is running through my head for a part here, its called ‘Gabriel’s Oboe’. You can get it with ‘The Mission’ soundtrack or from Amy Grant’s ‘A Christmas to Remember’ album. It is a beautiful yet haunting piece that will definitely make you cry with its harmonies. Enjoy and please Review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Quatre sighed softly as he walked along the streets of Sanc. He was visiting Relena for both as an ambassador and as an old friend for Christmas. But this year, he felt lost and lonely. ‘This is supposed to be the time of friends and family getting together, yet I have yet to find that peace of mind when I am with anyone,’ he thought sadly to himself. He sat down on a park bench and looked around, wondering what he was missing. The war was over and he had his family and duties, so he kept busy. But he just felt so…unfulfilled.

 

He looked up at the stars, so clear without the city lights. ‘What am I missing? I’ve always felt like I have been searching for something…but what?’ he wondered sadly to himself. He sat as such for a time, just sitting and reflecting, when a soft melody floated to his ears. He sat up and looked around, wondering where such a beautiful tune was coming from. He got up and began to follow it, tilting his head to listen better.

 

He came to the front of a church and stopped. On the steps, he saw a young boy dressed in tattered clothes, playing a small reed flute. The haunting tones floated from the flimsy piece of wood as the boy played, drawing Quatre nearer with each note. He came to the stairs and just listened, then blinked as the child stopped and smiled at him. “Hello, there. Do you like my song?” he asked as he smiled.

 

“Yes I do. Where did you learn to play so well?” Quatre breathed out as he gazed up at the young boy.

 

The child shrugged and said, “I’ve always known…I just listen to my heart and let it guide my fingers.” He smiled at Quatre and patted the step in invitation. “Want to join me? You look troubled,” he stated innocently as he smiled.

 

Quatre looked down, flustered. “I…I’m ok…I just was…” He trailed off, wondering why this child wanted to help him so.

 

“You were just wandering around wondering why you don’t feel at peace, yes?” the little boy alleged wisely and smiled as Quatre stared at him in surprise. “Come…sit. I have a story that someone had once told me that might make things easier for you,” he suggested as he pat the step again.

 

Surprising himself, Quatre sat down and looked at the little boy, smiling as he relaxed slowly. The little boy leaned back and looked up at the stars. “Once, there was a little angel. Now this angel was the littlest angel in Heaven. He was very cute and loving, but he really couldn’t do anything because he was so little. One day, he heard that the Lord of the Heavens’ son had just been born, and he knew that he had to give a gift of some sort. So, he searched and searched, wondering what it was he could give. Finally, despairing at his gift, the littlest angel came to the Lord’s beside and sat down. ‘Please sir…I wish to play a song for you,’ he said to the little baby. The baby smiled at him and his mother smiled, for she was human like us. So, the littlest angel played a song from his heart and it became the song of the Heavens,” he spoke steadily, then looked over at Quatre, smiling gently.

 

“So he...played from his heart and was a gift,” Quatre commented softly as he listened.

 

Nodding, the little child smiled again. “Yes, for it was with his heart that he told what he felt. And in doing so, he brought peace to those around him,” he replied as he picked up his flute. “So…you see. If you listen to your heart, you will find that peace from within.” He smiled at Quatre. He got up and began walking down the stairs, hopping over the last one and laughing like a child.

 

“Wait! What’s your name? How did you know what was in my heart?” Quatre cried out as he got up, his hand clutched in his shirt over his heart.

 

The little boy looked up at him and smiled gently. “They call me Gabriel. And at this time of year, all hearts are heard,” he stated with a soft smile. He walked away and eventually disappeared.

 

Quatre watched the young Gabriel disappear, then smiled softly. He went back to his rooms and got out his violin. Softly, gently, he began to play on it, letting the notes come out from his heart as he played. As he played, he saw when he had been happiest and knew what to do. Putting his instrument down, he went over to his com and dialed a number. “Wufei? Hi! Would you like to get together with the others and me tonight? Great! Yea…bring Heero too. Uhhuh…yes I know. Shouldn’t be too hard…yes. Thanks Wufei! Yes, talk to you later!”

 

Smiling, Quatre sat back and then picked up his violin again, playing his song once more and letting the notes float happily into the air.

 

OWARI

 


End file.
